


明日之后

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke is bottom, Hirako Shinji and Urahara Kisuke is top, M/M, 平蓝, 浦蓝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 1.本文是给泽呆太太的方舟pro！感谢太太的投喂，希望以后还能吃到产出www2.本文只在部分设定上用了方舟世界观，并非原设定照搬。3.鲁珀族：原型是狼，该种族排他性很强，不喜欢和别人分享自己的东西，因此大部分时只能遇见单个个体，传闻三个以上的鲁珀碰到一起一定会自相残杀。瓦伊凡族：原型是龙，该种族大部分都很死板、守旧，耐热性极强，非常怕冷。黎博利族：原型是鸟，该种族大部分都有很聪明的脑子，并对科技抱有强烈的兴趣。矿石病：该世界观下的一种绝症，初期阶段身体表面会出现矿化，中期时会出现变异（如浦原过大的尾巴），晚期时会出现幻觉，矿化部分失去知觉，部分人群会产生失明、失聪等现象，具体情况因人而异，矿石病越重，法术能力越强，当身体全部矿化后，该患者会成为新的感染源。PS：术士一定有矿石病，但得了矿石病的不一定是术士。无人机:源自于黎博利族的高科技武器，有多种功能，可用于搜救、紧急医疗等。源石:长期接触源石的人会得矿石病，但由于源石本身是一种极为强大的能源，因此即使是得病，这种能源也依然再被使用。4.有病弱蓝，自行避雷。5.主浦蓝辅平蓝，箭头是浦→蓝+平→蓝，实名拒绝平浦党硬磕谢谢。





	明日之后

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本文是给泽呆太太的方舟pro！感谢太太的投喂，希望以后还能吃到产出www  
2.本文只在部分设定上用了方舟世界观，并非原设定照搬。  
3.鲁珀族：原型是狼，该种族排他性很强，不喜欢和别人分享自己的东西，因此大部分时只能遇见单个个体，传闻三个以上的鲁珀碰到一起一定会自相残杀。  
瓦伊凡族：原型是龙，该种族大部分都很死板、守旧，耐热性极强，非常怕冷。  
黎博利族：原型是鸟，该种族大部分都有很聪明的脑子，并对科技抱有强烈的兴趣。  
矿石病：该世界观下的一种绝症，初期阶段身体表面会出现矿化，中期时会出现变异（如浦原过大的尾巴），晚期时会出现幻觉，矿化部分失去知觉，部分人群会产生失明、失聪等现象，具体情况因人而异，矿石病越重，法术能力越强，当身体全部矿化后，该患者会成为新的感染源。  
PS：术士一定有矿石病，但得了矿石病的不一定是术士。  
无人机:源自于黎博利族的高科技武器，有多种功能，可用于搜救、紧急医疗等。  
源石:长期接触源石的人会得矿石病，但由于源石本身是一种极为强大的能源，因此即使是得病，这种能源也依然再被使用。  
4.有病弱蓝，自行避雷。  
5.主浦蓝辅平蓝，箭头是浦→蓝+平→蓝，实名拒绝平浦党硬磕谢谢。  


————————————————————————  
“轰隆隆！”巨大的铁门从高台上落下，将地板砸出一道深深的沟壑。  
这里是流魂区机密情报押解中心，一间位于雪山之间、总计不足一百平米的废旧密室。  
“这样应该就没问题了。”木制的法杖在空中转了一圈后，轻巧的落回主人手中。  
“抱歉，大门生锈了，打断铁链花了些时间，惣右介现在还冷吗？”某位鲁珀族的术士从房门前起身，缓缓走向一位靠坐在墙边的男人。  
他们现在正经历着一场突如其来的寒冰风暴[注1]，近乎零下五十度的低温对于出生在严寒地带的鲁珀来说并不算什么大事，可这却足已冻僵那些来自火山的瓦伊凡了。  
“该说不愧是我的第一术士吗？”在缓和了一会后，蓝染将青色的手掌重新张开，它们在几分钟前已经完全失去知觉了。  
“连这种程度的锁链都能击碎的如此迅速。”  
“哈哈哈……惣右介真是的。”浦原笑着挠了挠头，没有理会对方话语中暗含的嘲讽之意，反而将身体向蓝染那边倾了过去。  
“这种时候就不要挖苦人家了嘛。”说罢，便乖巧的露出后颈，任由对方把手伸到自己的衣服里取暖。  
“我只是在陈述事实而已。”感受着手心下的温暖，蓝染舒适的眯起眼睛，开始下意识的用指甲轻挠某狼的皮肤。  
为什么是龙呢，明明是猫才对。看着眼前人的举动，浦原又一次打心里觉得对方生错了种族。  
不同于其他的瓦伊凡，蓝染几乎没有任何一点可以用‘死板’这个词来形容的地方，无论是在矿石病的研究上还是在对待其它种族的态度上，比起守旧的龙，他都更像是精于审视夺度的大猫。  
“呵呵。”剧烈的疼痛从背部袭来。  
还是会挠人的那种，浦原在心里默默地接上了后半句。  
“惣右介今天有些‘贪玩’啊。”黄发男人一边说着一边将头抵在怀中人的前额上。  
别是发烧了。尽管浦原对蓝染的身体素质十分放心，可考虑到对方在突袭前连续通了好几宿的宵，以及现在所处的这致命的低温环境，一些本不应该存在在这人身上的可能性也不得不列入考虑范畴。  
“哦？我还以为你喜欢这样。”蓝染轻笑着将浦原拉进怀里，明显偏高的体温昭示着某人真的病了的事实。  
我喜欢你所有的样子。浦原叹了口气，顺着姿势将自己的大尾巴贴了过去，试图让对方感觉好些。  
“浦原喜助，你这是在暗示我什么吗。”也不知是不是气氛的原因，浦原总觉得此时的蓝染的一举一动中都透露着诱惑。  
……要不再去发个信号催一催吧。虽然说他们两个在平日里也经常这么若有若无的跟对方调情，有时说不定还会来上【醠】一【醠】炮，但那都是在蓝染清醒时才会发生的事，至于像现在这样……  
“你在犹豫什么？害羞这个词可不适合你。”冰冷的嘴唇覆了上来。  
……果然还是不了吧。浦原闭上眼睛，在认真沉溺于对方亲吻的同时又清醒的估计着时间。  
从他发出第一个求助信号起已经过了快三个小时，以黎博利的速度，救援队到达应该也就是这前后几分钟的事了。  
说起来惣右介的前男友好像就是一只黎博利……  
“碰！”一阵巨响从铁门那边袭来，浦原想都没想直接就将蓝染护在身下。  
“很好的反应，按照常理来说我应该夸奖你。”强烈的压迫感从大门那边传来，浦原知道这种感觉，非常接近于鲁珀在遇上同族时散发出的敌意。  
“但是很遗憾我曾经和惣右介有过一段，所以并不想看到这种姿势，如果可以的话，能麻烦你从他身上起来吗？”金发男人笑着走了进来，手上还拎着一把形状很奇怪的日本刀。  
……近卫？浦原的眼神在被大卸八块的铁门和对方的武器上游走了一圈，无数种应对策略在他的脑内快速闪过。  
“不用那么警觉啦，是你们叫的救援队吧。”说罢，这名黎博利族的近卫便从怀里掏出证件扔了过去。  
“平子真子，叫我真子就可以了。”闪着黄光的日本刀在这句简短的介绍后终于被收回鞘中。  
“平子长官言重了，这只是鲁珀的本能而已，并非针对你。”浦原也不含糊，当面就对信息进行了核实，在发现情况属实后，才将暗中布置好的咒术解除掉。  
“…………你还真是不可爱啊。”平子似乎是对对方这一系列举动有些无语。  
“能让平子长官称之为可爱的生物，我还真想见识一下呢。”略带沙哑的声音从身后袭来，蓝染不知在什么时候已经整理好衣服站了起来。  
“希望能在遥远的M78星云见到他们。”  
“……喂，这家伙是不是发烧了？”平子指着蓝染向浦原问到。  
“这还不能确定，不过体温确实比平时要高就是了，不过……”  
“浦原喜助，如果你也想被我扔下的话，就尽情的留在原地吧。”浦原的话还没说完就被蓝染冷冷的打断了，不知是不是不够清醒的原因，他这句话里的意有所指实在是过于明显。  
明显到某位前男友只能在一旁暗自憋气。  
“惣右介冷静，人家这就来。”大尾巴狼眨了眨眼睛，心领神会的跟了上去，乖的像一只邻家大金毛。  
“喂！你们两个是白痴吗！无人机还没架好啊！”平子翻了个白眼，赶在蓝染还没走进暴风雪里之前，急忙把无人机扔了出去。  
棕色的机体漂浮在蓝染身边，形成了一道能抵御风寒的保护层。  
“这个做工……”望着那些精巧的机器，浦原摸着下巴沉思了一会。  
“不用这么欲言又止，这就是惣右介发明的。”平子一脸无所畏惧的说着，反正这无人机当初设计时就是温度声音双隔绝，只要不被听到的对话，就是从来没有过的对话。  
“他送给你的？”  
“不算吧，都是些当初分手清算财产时他没带走的玩意。”  
“哈哈哈，这样啊。”浦原礼貌的回答着，然而眼中却已经对这个话题失去了兴趣。  
“………鲁珀族的尾巴都像你这么大吗？”也许是不习惯安静，没过多久，平子就又挑起了新的话题。  
“嗯？不是啦。”浦原甩了甩尾巴，好像很喜欢被人问到这个一样。  
“我是矿石病患者，尾巴是因为病情已经发展到中期了才变异成这样的哦。”  
彻骨的寒风从山间另一侧刮来，夹杂着令人生厌的冰碴。  
“……感染者。”  
“嗯，是感染者。”浦原承认的很大方，丝毫没有像其他人那样，拼尽全力去隐藏或者证明自己并没有染上这种高传播性的绝症。  
“这样……祝你好运。”说完后，金发男人没有像之前那样，再次试图与对方进行沟通，而是沉默着走完了剩下的路。  
“赶紧去洗个澡，药给你放好了，凭你的体质应该过一会就会好吧。”在到达山脚处的移动堡垒后，平子二话不说直接拽着蓝染给对方扔进了浴室。  
“我要去给上司打个报告，虽然从感情上来说我不想这么讲，但还是拜托你看住他。”也许是以前发生过什么不太美好的事情，某位前男友此刻简直可以用满面愁容来形容。  
“放心吧平子长官，怎么说我也是能和惣右介一起工作许多年的人啊。”浦原用极其纯洁的表情说着。  
“…………你果然还是很不可爱。”应该也是没什么可聊的了，平子再又简短的嘱咐了几句后，便头也不回的离开了房间。  
说什么可不可爱的……浦原在原地又站了一会，随后才转身走到沙发前坐下。  
明明平子长官才是句句都充满着敌意啊。其实他并不是完全不清楚蓝染和平子的往事，至少分手的原因他是知道的。  
“平子长官认为我们应该远离源石，隔绝矿石病患者。”这是很久以前，也许是他第一次和蓝染上【醠】床后，两人的对话。  
“这很明显与我的坚持相违背。”  
“那惣右介是怎么想的呢？”浦原将头靠在对方的肩膀上，讨好般的蹭着蓝染的脖子问到。  
“我会接受它。”记忆中的回答与现实中的声音重叠在了一起。  
望着跨坐在自己腿上，近乎全身【醠】赤【醠】裸的男人，浦原微微动了动耳朵。  
“不行哦惣右介。”黄发男人温柔的笑着，伸手抓过对方身上的浴巾，帮蓝染擦干了那些没有处理掉的泡沫。  
“这样你会病的更重的。”说罢，便轻轻抚上了眼前人的脊背。  
那是一块块矿化后产生的结痂，十分不均匀的分布在蝴蝶骨以及脊椎线上，而浦原还记得那些位置过去的样子，是一片片漂亮的龙鳞。  
“这话说的真是有趣，浦原喜助。”蓝染轻蔑的嗤笑了一声，这个男人就是这样，哪怕是面对天塌地陷，他也能淡淡的说出一句“不过如此”。  
“你手里不是有药吗，喂给我就可以了。”棕发男人撩了撩长发，居高临下的看着身下的人。  
“这可是你前男友的沙发。”浦原乖巧的眨了眨眼睛，丝毫没有推开对方的意思。  
“惣右介确定要这么做吗？”  
“你在意吗？”蓝染挑眉反问到。  
“完全不。”浦原回答的没有任何迟疑。  
那是一次热烈又苦涩的亲吻，黑色的药丸从鲁珀族特有的犬齿间逐渐被渡到蓝染的嘴里，几滴水珠混着唾液从两人接吻的嘴角处流下。  
“……我拜托你们不要让我每次回来都能看到各种体【醠】位可以吗？”平子拿着文件，有些无语的站在门口。  
“呵。”蓝染没说什么，走到一旁自顾自的穿衣服去了。  
浦原用尾巴拍了拍沙发。  
“……没人赶你，你可以多待几天，等痊愈了再走。”看着自家前任的举动，平子转身靠到墙上，有些不自然的说道。  
“不必麻烦平子长官费心了。”蓝染接过合同，流利的在付款方那栏签上了自己的名字。  
“毕竟有些病在你看来是无法痊愈的。”不知是不是错觉，平子总觉得对方在看纸上的字时，眼神并没有聚焦。  
“替我向黎博利族的族长问好，将来我们也许还会需要他的帮助。”蓝染一边说着，一边向平子伸出了右手。  
这确实是一个示好的举动，但并不是对眼前这个黎博利个体的。  
“……谁会替你说这种事啊，白痴。”平子愣了一会，随后满脸嫌弃的拍了拍蓝染的肩膀，直径走回卧室，将门碰的一声关上。  
“……说的也是。”听着身后传来的响声，蓝染缓缓的放下了举起来的胳膊。  
“走吧，浦原喜助。”  
————————end————————————  
“说什么痊不痊愈的鬼话……”平子看着手心上还带着血迹的矿化鳞片，神情痛苦的倒在床上。  
“给我好起来啊……”  
同夜，虚夜宫基地。  
“你一定会痊愈的。”浦原抚摸着睡在一旁的蓝染的肩膀，那上面有一处不大不小的伤口，看起来像是被什么人硬抓下来了一块矿化结痂。  
“我向你保证。”  
————————end——————————————  
注1：本名词来自星际争霸2，非原创


End file.
